Protection
by StelletoBoots
Summary: SuperFastReflex request: KO and Dendy learn how to use a condom


**Request from SuperFastReflex: Dendy teaches KO how to use a condom, and when they have sex, KO has shot spurt after gooey spurt into the condom, where it ballooned in the tip. Feeling the hot cum through the thin rubber barrier.**

They were just fooling around most of the time. When it really came down to sex, they never did it, unless oral counted. They both loved getting orally stimulated by their love.

But actually having sex? Losing their V-Card? They had dealt with enough scare tactics to be fooled.

They were on their honeymoon, and they were nervous about their wants.

Dendy had done extensive research, and clutched the box of the naughty things as she and KO walked out. KO kept his wife close as they made their way back to the hotel. They felt eyes staring at them, of course because they were a celebrity couple and had recently gotten married, but they feared that someone would realize that they had never done this.

They got to their pent house and Dendy handed KO the box as she began to strip down. This wasn't the first time KO had seen Dendy naked, but thought of doing the reciprocation dance made him nervous. Dendy took back the box and kissed KO's cheek. "My warrior...it is going to be fine, understand?"

KO nods and gulps, then starts taking his shirt off. His body was chiseled in a way that he and his wife had an appreciation for. How she tenderly loved on it, and how he appreciated her loving.

He then takes his shorts and underwear off and kicks them off. "Okay...let's...let's get these on." KO gulped.

Dendy nodded and got one out. "Oh, this is the consent ones. We each need to take a corner."

KO nodded and did so, and with some effort, they both managed to open the balloon-like device.

KO sucked in a breath. "Uh... I've...never..."

Dendy showed him the lips of the device and began to pull it over his cock. "This is very different from what they taught in health..."

KO groaned as awkward memories came up.

"Everything will be okay, KO." Dendy smiled and kissed his lips.

He nodded and kissed back, the two horny adults falling into bed as they began to grind against each other. They shared moans and KO stopped for a moment. "Let's do it." He said. He tried to press into her.

"Hang on, lean back and aim." Dendy told him.

KO leaned back and gulped as he saw her excited orifice. He took his covered penis tip and lined it up with her hole. He pressed against it. "You feel it, yet?"

"I...th-think so..." her body was flushing green. Her inner thighs twitched as KO pushed and felt her warmth shoot back into his body.

It was nearly enough to make him cum as it felt tight and delightfully warm. He swallowed a batch of saliva as he pushed in deeper and felt more warmth pool into his pelvis. He felt his nipples harden and he brought his wife up to him to kiss as he pushed in deeper until he couldn't anymore. "H-how are you...feeling?" He panted.

"It's weird...kind if hurts bu-"

"Hurts!?" He was extremely worried at that.

"But. It is a wild sensation and I want more of it."

He was confused. "How...how do I...?"

"Thrust. Thrust your hips."

He tried it, thrusting quickly and hearing his love moan softly in his ear. He shivered and felt encouraged as he bucked up into her, swelling, building, throbbing. He got her onto her backs and held her legs slightly apart so he could thrust and cum. He moaned as he felt the spurt warm his tip. He panted and kissed his wife.

"Can you keep going?" She asks softly.

"Of course. It's your pleasure, too." He kissed her softly then began to thrust more, moaning and hearing the skin smack against each other. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

He felt her warm tightness and the warm goop that tickled his sensitive slit and tip as more pre-cum mixed and he thrusted as he swelled and throbbed again. Another gooey and warm spurt was fired out from him as he moaned like an animal and felt it touch his tender and sensitive tip.

His eyes rolled back as he and Dendy moaned with his thrusts and sensitive dick once again swelled as she began to tighten. He practically came twice as more spurts added to the delightfully warm and pleasurable goop as KO tried to make his wife orgasm before he started to hurt.

He got courageous enough to reach near his penis and pinched her clit.

She gasped and tightened, then they came together.

KO pulled out slowly and sighed as he sat back on his haunches. Dendy panted and recovered after about 30 seconds. "KO? Wow..." she looked to the ballooned tip of the condom. "Can I feel it?"

"Huh?" KO looked to the ballooned tip. "Oh...y-yeah."

Dendy fondled the thinly but strongly covered layer of her husband's cum. "Wow. You were excited, huh?"

He shivered and nodded, his body slick with sweat.

"Let's get this off now, yeah?"

He nodded again, drunk off of pleasure


End file.
